


My Mistake

by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX
Summary: ... His lips traveled over my body ...... My body melted into a mixture of pain and pleasure ...... Our ragged breaths mingled ...... My heart took hold of a new feeling ...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 16





	My Mistake

The excitement gushed out, his lips running over my neck caused a sensation that made me nervous and was accompanied by pleasure, I felt guilty and dirty when letting someone like him touch me, I knew perfectly who he was and what his mission was, and even so , I enjoyed the moment ...

-L-Light ... M-mhh ~ - I stifled that moan that had threatened to leave my lips, at that moment, I caught them against his, sinking us in a passionate kiss, I tried to loosen from the handcuffs which moments before united us to both. His lips traveled over my body until they caught my member to which attention was urged, his tongue licked the tip of it, playing in circles with that part, the moans did not wait as well as the excitement, which makes my body shudder at the moment. feel a powerful pleasure that was increasing. He makes me get into his mouth after a few minutes. His gaze meets mine, and when I react I deflect it, feeling somewhat nervous and ashamed.  
I glanced at him, he was taking off his remaining clothes. He took his tie and with it I blindfolded myself, leaving me more defenseless than I already was ...

-W-what will you do to me? I tried asking, sounding almost like a whisper. I only felt in response a caress on my lips with his fingers, and in a whisper full of sweetness, desire and domination he said ~ lick them ~ to which I unconsciously obeyed, after having moistened them enough I felt like one caressed my entrance, there was something cold ...  
My body shook followed by a soft and loud moan, the first finger entered caressing that sensitive area, shortly after the second entered and then the third. I enjoyed the mixture of pain and pleasure, which increased to the point of making me lose control.

I withdraw his fingers, giving me the opportunity to regain my breath and shortly after making me lose it again as I felt how he was entering me slowly.

A-ahh! ~ L-Light! ~ - I moaned something loud, making it resonate throughout the room. It felt big inside of me. The swaying started somewhat slow, making me get used to the pain, but that did not last long when he increased the thrusts at a faster pace, which was accompanied by moans of pleasure that was heard by both of them, I felt his hand masturbating and after a few seconds I reached my limit, cumming in his hand. Soon after he came inside me, making me moan for the last time. Our breaths were ragged, and my heart was beating fast past me, I felt sighs coming from him on my neck showing how well it had been. After a few moments of rest, he removed the piece of cloth that covered my sight and with a smile full of lust said:

<< Ready for the second round? >>


End file.
